Pain Makes People Change
by Writing.IsMyEsxape
Summary: Sawyer Rhee was only thirteen when the apocalypse started, so that meant she was childish and full of hope that it would all end. Now she's fifteen, all alone, reckless, and a survivor. Sawyer finds a small sliver of hope when she finds Glenn again, a new family, and possibly loves. But hope isn't something you should count on, especially in a world that's trying to kill you.
1. Chapter 1

"Sawyer, we have to go," Mom told me. I didn't move, I continued to sit on the couch, scared to death.

An apocalypse has started.

I know right, you always imagined the world going to hell but you never knew if it would happen. You always imagined yourself in an apocalyptic world, ready to kick ass and survive. But in reality, tha t's most likely not how it's going to be.

"Now, Sawyer!" Mom yelled, causing me to jump. I quickly got up and followed mom and my older sister, Emma, out to our car packed with survival gear.

"What about Glenn?" I asked as we got into the car. Mom started the car, pulling out of the driveway and going in the direction of the interstate.

"He'll be fine," Emma told me, turning around from the passengers seat to look at me.

I looked at one of Glenn's hats that was in my lap. I grabbed it because I wanted something of his. I didn't believe Emma. He wasn't going to be fine.

* * *

~Five Months Later~

It's been five months since the world has gone to hell.

I was currently alone, watching our campsite. It's been hard finding supplies, especially weapons, but my mom, Emma, and I have managed.

Speaking of weapons, I've been pretty good at using them. My signature weapons are a switchblade that I found and a pistol Emma gave to me.

I've also got a knack for hunting. I'm good at getting small animals like squirrels or rabbits. In reality, I'm kinda good at surviving but it's really hard. I don't what I would if I had to kill someone that was a real human and not the undead.

I was cleaning my pistol when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. It was in the direction that mom went. I grabbed my gun and ran.

I gasped when I saw mom. One of the undead was latched onto her neck and she was still screaming.

I got my switchblade out and walked up to mom. The blade easily went through the undead bastards head. It dropped to the ground and so did mom.

"Oh my god," I said kneeling down beside my mom.

"Sweetie," Mom said," You know I'm not going to make it. I'm going to ask you to do something and I know it's going to be hard but-"

"No," I choked, tear now falling down my dirty face," I can't do that. It would hard if you were one of the undead, but this is worse."

"I know," Mom said holding my hand," But you have to do this. I know that Emma can't do this but you can, Sawyer. You're strong and you're going to kick this world's ass. I just can't you two finding me as one of those things. Please do this, Sawyer."

"O-ok," I stuttered, wiping my face. I looked at Mom and her eyes were closed. I put my pistol to her head and whispered," I love you."

I pulled the trigger and the bullet went through her head. I leaned over Mom's body and sobbed.

* * *

~Seven Months Later~

It's been seven months since Mom died.

Emma found me leaning over her body after shooting her. She didn't ask about it, she just cried with me. I think about her everyday, but I know she's in a better place. Maybe she's with Glenn.

I was currently laying in the back of a car while Emma was keeping watch. I was supposed to be sleeping but I couldn't.

Emma and I were trying to move north because we thought that it would be somewhat better but you never know.

I started to get lost in thought before I heard Emma scream. I bolted upright, looking out the window of the car. A man with a hat had his knife against Emma's throat.

"Emma!" I yelled, getting out of the car with my pistol. That was a mistake. Someone tackled me to the ground and my gun went off, hitting the person in the shoulder.

"You little bitch," The man who tackled me hissed. He grabbed my pistol, pointing it at my head as I laid on the ground and he was overtop of me.

"Don't hurt her!" Emma yelled and I turned my head to look at her. The hat guy had pressed his knife closer to her throat. "You can hurt me, just her."

"Okay," The man holding Emma said. In one quick movement, his knife went across Emma's throat.

"No!" I screamed and the men laughed.

"You see little girl-" I kicked the man in the groin as he was still above me. I knew it seemed risky and that I was most likely going to die, but I didn't. The safety was still on the gun, so it wouldn't fire.

The hat guy was shocked and ran over to me. I was able to grab my pistol since the guy dropped it after I kicked him in the balls.

I didn't think, I just shot both men in the head.

"Holy shit," I said after I realized what I'd done. I was frozen in place. They were basically the first people I've killed out of cold blood.

I had a feeling that they wouldn't be the last.

* * *

~One Year Later~

It's been two years since the fucking world went to shit. Around one and a half years since I had to shoot Mom. One year since Emma was killed and I shot two men in cold blood.

I remember thinking that those two wouldn't be the last people I would kill. And I was right.

I have killed four other people. One was because the asshole tried to take my supplies, two was because they tried to rape me, and the last was because the person asked me to since they were bit.

I've killed a total of seven people, if you include my mom.

This world has changed me. I used to be optimistic and full of hope. Now I'm reckless and at times dangerous. I'm a survivor.

Besides my personality, my looks have even changed. I used to have wavy long hair that went to my waist, now it's just above my shoulders. I wear Glenn's baseball cap that I kept and a bandana around my face. I also wear a leather jacket and black boots.

I still continued my journey north, but I was still in Georgia. I tried to find a lot of supplies that would be useful. I also tried to get as most rest as possible.

I sighed as I continued to walk down a long road when I saw smoke filling the sky. I continued to walk towards that place, not caring about the risks.

I wonder what Glenn would think of me now.

* * *

[ _A. N.: This is my first story. I hope you all enjoy!]_


	2. Chapter 2

I continued to walk towards whatever the hell was on fire. As I got closer, I noticed it was a large building up in flames. Walkers surrounded the place, some were feasting on an unfortunate victim while others moaned and groaned as they stumbled around.

I always thought of walkers like drunk college students. I know that kind of sounds dumb, but it's true. They stumble around with no life whatsoever.

I started to move away from the building and into the woods. It would be easier to hide and I didn't know if anyone from the burning place escaped.

Walking in the woods was boring as hell. It was the exact same thing no matter where you went. For all I know I could've been walking in circles.

I immediately stopped in my place when I heard voices. I hid behind a tree before looking towards the people.

A rather large group was a head of me. Some were talking to each other while others were sitting down. I even saw a boy feeding a baby.

I didn't know if they could be trusted, so I started to back away. It was just my luck that I stepped on a branch, which made a loud snapping noise. The snap caused everyone to look my way.

"Really?" I hissed in Korean.

Of course me, Sawyer Rhee, had to be caught in the most fucking cliché way possible. It's like in the goddamn horror movies when you don't want the killer to find you, but you make the slightest amount of noise and then you're dead.

"Come out!" A man who I assumed was the leader. He had a large beard that made him look older than he probably was.

I walked out of my hiding spot, hands in the air, watching the people as they pointed their guns at my face.

My eyes went over almost every person before stopping. It was Glenn. I knew it was him. I didn't know if he recognized me though. I was too in shock to say anything.

For two years I thought Glenn was dead. I remember crying over thinking that I would never see him again. The fact that he's in front of me is surreal.

"Are you alone?" Beardy asked me. That was my new nickname for the guy.

"Yes," I said in the most casual way possible.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Walkers? That's an interesting name for the undead. Also, why hasn't he asked for my name?

"Too many to count."

"How many people have you killed?" Beardy asked me.

"Seven," I said bitterly. Five out of the seven people I've killed deserved it.

Beardy's eyebrows raised in shock. Even in the apocalypse you don't expect a fifteen year old girl to kill seven people.

"Why?"

I scoffed," Did you just ask me why? You look like you've been through hell and back and you're covered in blood. I'm positive that all of that isn't from walkers. This life is kill or be killed. I've killed people because I had to or they asked me to. Why have you killed people?"

Beardy raised his eyebrows," Damn, I didn't expect that. What's your name, kid? I'm Rick Grimes." Beardy stuck his hand out for me to shake.

To be honest, this guy didn't seem so bad. And now he finally asked for my name.

"I'm Sawyer," I said shaking his hand," Sawyer Rhee."

"Did you just say Rhee?" Rick asked me, his eyes wide. I nodded at Rick before looking over at Glenn.

Glenn's eyes were huge. He slowly walked up to me. It was like he didn't know if it was actually me.

I pulled down my bandana and flashed Glenn my signature crooked smile. Glenn always said that my smile would make all the guys fall for me.

"Long time no see, huh, Glenda," I said smiling. I'm feeling so many emotions from seeing Glenn, but the first thing I say to him is one of my many nicknames for him.

"Oh my god," Glenn said wrapping his arms around me tightly," It's really you, Sawyer. I thought that you were dead. I went back home after everything started and you, mom, and Emma were gone."

"We left," I said pulling away from Glenn as a tear fell down my face. I wiped away the tear before continuing. "I didn't want to leave without you, but we had to go. I thought that you were dead for two years, but here you are."

Another tear fell down my face and I wiped it away. I didn't show my emotions that much except now was a time where I showed them.

"I love you," I said as I hugged Glenn again.

"I love you too, sis," Glenn said before pulling away and looking at his group. "Guys, this is my little sister Sawyer."

I looked at everyone and they looked at me in disbelief. I'm pretty sure this was the last thing they expected to today.

"I'll introduce you to everyone," Glenn said before pointing at a woman with short, brown hair. "That's my wife Maggie."

"Wife?!" I asked in disbelief. Maggie smiled at me before walking up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm your older brother's wife," Maggie told me," It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I smiled at Maggie before whispering," Damn Glenn, how did you get a wife that's so pretty and so out of your league?"

"Rude," Glenn said before continuing to name of his group.

There was Sasha with her boyfriend Bob and brother Tyreese. Next was Abraham, the large ginger who's girlfriend was Rosita. They were also with Eugene, who had a mullet and apparently the cure to end the apocalypse. Tara was a girl who saved Glenn's life and gave me a fist bump. There was Daryl, the redneck with a crossbow and Carol, an older woman who looked innocent but I didn't think she was. Then there was Michonne, she looked badass and had a katana. Lastly, there was Judith, Rick's baby daughter and Carl, Rick's son and Judith's brother.

I'm going to be honest, when I first saw Carl, I thought he was cute. Scratch that, he was more than cute, he was hot. I don't know if it was the fact that I hadn't seen a boy my age in a while, but he made me blush.

"Does somebody have a crush?" I heard Glenn teasingly say in Korean.

"Fuck off," I told him as Rick told us that we would need to start moving again.

* * *

~Carl's POV~

Glenn introduced me last. My first thought when I saw Sawyer was that she was really pretty. She seemed like such a funny person because of how she kind of teased Glenn. Sawyer also looked really badass with her leather jacket and bandanna that was pulled over her face. Her scars even made her look badass.

When she looked at me and smiled, I felt my face heat up. I smiled back at her, but it was a shy smile. I might have a crush on this girl and I just met her.

I remember back at the prison I had a crush on Beth, but something about Sawyer seemed different. I couldn't wait to get to know her and hopefully she would like to get to know me as well.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed my new chapter. I also can't believe that the Walking Dead finale is this weekend. I cannot wait!_


End file.
